Collection of Twilight One shots
by Truth-Between-the-Lies
Summary: This is just a bunch of one-shot stories for the characters of Twilight.  Any characters may or may not be used.  This will never be complete because whenever I get an idea, I will post something for it.
1. One More Step ! Edward

Here I am. Outside the door once again. The only thing in my head was telling me, just one more step and you'd have to tell him, just one more move and the words would flow out. But every time I went to take that step, my courage failed. And each time when I would go to walk away, he would open the door to see me. Again and again, I would pretend.

He is never going to know. As much as I want to tell him, something is not letting me. It's my heart that is the matter. I'm afraid of getting hurt. I love him to death. He means so much to me. I love the relationship...um, the friendship we have. I don't want to ruin that. I'm scared that if I let him know I would be rejected, that things would get weird and that nothing would ever be the same.

Luck. I had it on my side this time. I was able to get away before he saw me. I ran, seemed like I flew. My feet took me to the one place I could relax. A nearby stream, with plenty of trees surrounding it; it was my small sanctuary. And there was only one person who knew I would go there when I was stressed; Emmett.

Water was flowing, a small breeze played through the trees. The quiet was calming. I found my spot. It was a place at the top of one of the trees. It was my own little nook. No one would know I was there, unless they knew about it, which only one person did. And just as I expected, he was there shortly after I was.

Climbing up to where I sat myself was easy for him. He sat across from me, waiting patiently. "I know Emmett, I know," I finally spoke, "I need to tell him. But you know me and you know why. I'm afraid of getting hurt because I thought I loved the guy who beat me to death which was the reason Carlisle decided to save me. He beat me and then left me."

"He wouldn't do that. He wouldn't hurt you."

"I know he would never touch me like that but that doesn't mean he can't still hurt me."

"You love him. Tell him. Seeing you hurt and knowing that you can't tell him is starting to get to him. You are lucky you can block him out of you head otherwise he would know how you feel. God knows Jasper knows. Even Alice."

"I'm too scared. It's been years but the fear isn't going away."

He resigned himself that I wasn't going to give in right then.

A smile played on his lips. He had an idea and I was pretty sure what it might be. "How about a hunt? A challenge."

He knew this would get me up. "What's the wager this time?"

"We'll think about it. When I win, I will tell you." He said smirking.

"Wrong again there, buddy boy. When _I_ win, _I_ will tell you."

In the same instant, we were out on the tree and on the ground. "On three."

He nodded. "One…two…three!"

And we were off.

The next two hours were filled with competition. Who would get the most, who would be faster, who got the most difficult meals; that's what it was about. But at the end of the two hours, I had fun but I was pissed. I just had to lose. We had the same amount, I was faster, but he got the most difficult. It was his last kill that put it over the edge.

I glared at him as we were walking back to the house. All the while, he was smirking. He was thinking of what I would have to do. But then I realized something. I had a vague idea. "Tell him."

I knew it. "No."

"Abigail Jensen Wroughtwood. That Is what I want."

"No."

"Abby."

He used my nickname. He just had to use it. "No, no, no, no, and a million times no. Did you not comprehend what we just went over? What we have gone over a million times before? I cannot tell him. I will not…"

"You have to."

"Why this? Why now? I just can't. I will not lose the friendship I have with him. I will not risk getting my heart ripped out and burned. I love him Em, but I can't do it."

"Tell him, that way you would have to block him, try to hide it. You'll feel so much better if you do. Abby, you need to…"

"I will not tell Edward that I love him. I can't handle…"

That was when I heard it, when I heard him. I was so engrossed with yelling at Emmett that I never noticed him coming up. I turned to see _him_ standing there. I didn't need my ability to know he heard what I said.

Another conclusion. Emmett saw Edward when he got me to talk like this. He knew and yet he didn't stop me. He urged me to continue. "Emmett…WHY? Huh? You knew what this would do to me. You knew…"

Before I could stop myself, I was going towards him. I would never kill him but I really wanted to rip him to shreds. Before I could reach my destination, I felt a pair of arms around me, holding me back. As much as I normally would love having his arms around me, I didn't want them now. I wanted to get to Emmett. I was pissed and they both knew it. "Let go of me!"

Edward gave me that look. "I don't care if he's my brother. Right now he doesn't deserve…"

"Tell me, talk to me."

"No."

"Why can't you tell me how you feel?"

"No you too. URGH!"

With the madness running through my head, I pulled myself from his arms and ran. I didn't go after Emmett and I didn't attack Edward. I just ran.

.

.

.

Hours later, I was still gone. I never went too far but I still wasn't going home. I needed to get away, to have time to myself. The entire time, to release this anger, I tore apart trees, ripped apart anything that I felt like. It helped. But after a while, I knew I had to go home. I had to face this, no matter how hard this was going to be.

When I got close enough to see the house, I walked slowly. As much as I knew I needed to talk to him, I couldn't bring myself to walk faster. Before I even got in the house, I was jumped on by Alice. She playfully pushed me but she was still smiling. "As much as we were worried, I'm excited for you."

"You saw something, didn't you?"

She nodded and pushed me into the house.

As soon as I entered, all eyes were on me. Scanning the faces, I didn't see him. When I saw Emmett, I glared. He just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. Breathing was no necessary for me but I did it out of habit. It also had a calming effect, though it was _very_ slight. I knew where he was, the only place he could be. So I stood there. I stood in front of his door like I had many times before. But this time, I knew I had to go in. There was no avoiding him this time.

I wasn't sure how long I was standing there. Before I could do anything, I heard a yell from downstairs. "Just get over it and go inside!" It was Alice.

I glared down the hallway, even though I knew she couldn't see me. Just as I turned back to the door. Edward was standing in the doorway. With a knowing look in his eyes, he nudged me into his room. I sat down on his sofa and stared at the wall.

All he did was sit down and wait. He wanted me to start this. He wanted me to tell him. So he asked me something. "What happened out there?"

"I…I was feeling bad. I didn't know how to act so I went to my normal spot. Emmett knows my spot. He found me once before. To get me to forget about it for a bit, he challenged me. We didn't say what we got if we won. So after, he told me to tell you. And you saw from then."

"Abby."

I looked at him. I couldn't speak, I just looked.

Beautiful eyes. Our may have been the same but there was something else to his. His jawline, his lips, everything. How he treated me, his mind, how he spoke, his personality. Every single thing. He means everything to me. He's all I ever wanted and yet thought I wasn't good enough. He was out of my league. That was what I always thought, an added reason why I never told him before this.

I realized one thing right then. In that moment, since I came into the room, I never blocked him. I never stopped him from reading my mind. Seeing the look in his eyes, I knew he just read my thoughts. Before I could stop myself, I basically flung myself at him. He wasn't expecting it so I basically tackled him to the ground. My lips touched his just before we touched the ground. I thought he was going to push me off but he didn't. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer.

Warmth. Sparks. I felt both as our lips touched. I was finally letting go of so much repressed emotion. I let everything go. He had taken control but I wasn't going to let him keep it. I bit on his bottom lip. He looked at me. I smirked as much as I could. Leaving his lips, I trailed kisses across his jaw to his ear. Just as he thought I was going to say something, I instantly put my lips back on his. This time, I let him be in control.

But we stopped before it got too far. We were both old-fashioned. I wanted Edward, like nothing else in the world. But we both wanted to wait until we were married; as odd as that sounds with us being vampires. By the time we stopped, a few of his things were broken. When we finally pulled away, I grabbed his hand. He was everything to me and more. "You can stop listening now!" I yelled, knowing everyone would hear. I could hear cheers and laughter from downstairs.

Turning to my love, I hugged him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and smiled. He spoke before I could. "You are worth it. You are my everything, what I always wanted. You aren't good enough. You are too good."

"So you did hear."

"And now there is no holding back."

"Not now, not ever."


	2. Past, Present, Future ! Jasper

"I am sorry my love but I must go. I am needed."

"But they can do without you. They have many others. I need you."

"Annabelle, I must go. I will be okay and I will come back to you. We will get married just like we planned. Everything will be okay, my darling."

"I love you Jasper."

"I love you to Anna."

And so he kissed me once last time before he rode off into town. He means everything to me. He is my world. I just hope he comes back. I need him so badly.

.

.

But that was the last time that I ever saw him. He was killed in action a few months later. I will always remember his honey blonde hair and his beautiful green eyes. My engagement ring and the locket he gave me with his picture in it are the only things that I have that he gave me. From the day that I heard he died, I kept them close. They were the only things that gave me some semblance of sanity.

But then one day, a few months after I learned of his passing, I was in town doing errands for my mother. While walking into town, I swore I saw him in the forest. I look again and he was gone. I ran to where I saw him. I was positive I did. But when I got there, he was nowhere to be seen. But that smell. He was here, I knew it. I could never forget the way he smelled. But why would he run away when he saw me? Why would he leave?

It was after that day, that I became obsessed. I knew I saw him, there was no doubt in my mind. But everyone else thought I was crazy. "He's dead. He died in the war," they would all tell me. But they didn't know, they didn't see him. They never loved him like I did.

Not too long after I had seen him. It became too much. I could not handle living without him. I was conflicted. Everyone thought he was dead, but I was positive that I saw him. I couldn't live a normal life. I couldn't see what I could do to get over the love I had for him. As sad as it was, I decided I didn't care anymore. I didn't want to live without him.

.

.

So, I walked up the nearest mountain, not caring who saw me, not caring is someone tried to stop me. I had to try. This was my one way out. For hours, I sat on the cliffs. I was taken there as a young girl. So many happy memories were made there, but even those memories could not help me. With a final push of resolve, I jumped. The wind rushed passed me. Even with death near, I felt happy. I would finally be rid of this pain of not having him, or not being with him.

The pain was immense as I reached the ground. I was positive, almost every bone in my body was broken. Blood was slowly pouring out of me. I wasn't dead immediately but sooner rather than later, I was sure I would die.

Just as my vision was fading, I saw a face. Beautiful golden eyes filled with sorrow hovered above me. I smiled lightly with the last of my energy. At least there was someone who felt something about my death.

.

.

.

.

But death did not come for me. Only darkness, painful burning darkness. I knew I was not dead but I did not know what was happening. It was unbearable. I wished for death. I wished for something where I would not be haunted by the memory of him, of Jasper Whitlock.

How long that darkness surrounded me, I had no idea. But slowly the pain was ebbing away. I could feel I was getting movement back to my body, but there was no way I was going to chance moving, not until I could move one hundred percent freely.

There it was. I opened my eyes. Everything was the same, yet it was so different. I could see the same trees, the same mountains. But now I could see every detail; every single vein on a leaf hundreds of feet away, the rocks on the top of the cliff, the dirt in the air, everything was so much clearer then I could have imagined. For a few minutes, I was paying attention to the surrounding. Only after a bit did I realize that I had not taken a breath since I awoke. The thought of it was slightly disturbing but it only took me to thinking that my heart had not beat either.

How could I be alive if my heart did not beat and my longs did not need air? As I was contemplating that question, that man came into view. He was concerned and yet happy, unsure, mad. How I knew this? I did not know. I just felt them, tasted them. I tilted my head. He wasn't breathing and his heart did not beat. What happened to me must have happened to him at one point. "Miss, my name is Charles."

"What happened to me?"

"You must have falle…"

"I did not fall."

Surprise and curiousity. But he did not question yet. "I saved you."

"What if I did not want to be saved?"

He ignored my comment. "You are now a vampire."

"No…I…they are not real. I cannot be."

"But you are. What is your name?"

"Annabelle."

He smiled at me gently.

It was just the beginning. As much dismay as I had, I could not easily be killed. I had to deal with the never ending heart-ache of never having Jasper again. But I had the ring and the locket. As much as it hurt to have them, I could not put myself to throw them out. Over time, I grew to love the lifestyle. I saw so many things I could have never imagined. Charles had become like a father to me. As much as I first despised him for taking death away from me, he was my comfort in this life. He taught me everything about being a vampire, even that I didn't have to feed off humans. And to others point of views, he was my father. I even took his last name to keep the façade real. I became known as Annabelle Cooper.

.

.

But it was many years later, in the 1910's that we went our separate ways. It was not that we did not care for one another but he found his mate and I didn't want to get in the way. I always keep in contact with him though. He, even after all these years, is still my support and my comfort. And he understood that when I left, I changed my last name again. But it was not to hurt him. It was to give myself a new start with old memories.

.

.

All my memories came to me so easily as I walked around this forest. I was not hunting but if an opportunity came along, I would take it. As much as I tried to think about Charles and the times that I shared with him, my mind would always go back to Jasper. It had been over a century since I had seen him but my heart belonged to him. There was no wonder to why I had never taken to someone. They were not him.

My thoughts were suddenly broken by noises about three hundred yards away; voices, a male and a female. I moved closer, trying to hear whether or not I needed to worry. "Bella, you need to hunt before you see your father. You cannot chance it."

"I know, Edward. I know. Closest thing I like, elk."

A smile hit my face. Vampires, and ones like me too. I waited. I knew they would come back to this area. I had a good feeling they would.

And I was right. About an hour later they were nearby again. But this time, I didn't try to hide myself. And sure enough I heard them try to find me. Their voice told me so, as well as their feelings. Gold eyes, beautiful hair, perfect skin, absolutely stunning. The moment they saw me, they knew too. "Hello. I'm Edward Cullen, this is my wife, Bella."

"Very honored to meet you two." My southern accent coming out more than I expected.

"What is your name?" the woman named Bella asked me.

"Annabelle. Annabelle Whitlock."

The mention of my newest last name shocked them, as if they knew something. They seemed to think they held it well but they did not know of what I could do.

There was silence for a little while. It was as if they were trying to figure something out. "There are more of us in our coven. I am sure the rest of us would like to meet you. Would you mind?"

"Not at all. You two seem trustworthy, which is a surprise with most of the others I have met."

And so we left, walking to the house they lived in. All the while, we talked a little bit. I told them of Charles and how I left. They told me of how they met and of their child, which intrigued me greatly.

So engrossed in talking to these two, I did not notice the house until we were at the door. I knew I would have more time to look at it so I did not worry about that. Being a gentleman, Edward let Bella and myself in first. I took in the house and it's openness; so very beautiful and freeing. It was to the living room where a group of people waiting. A smell came upon me, something I came across a few times before. "Who's the wolf?"

A tan man with short hair and a tattoo on his shoulder nodded. "No offense to you but could you keep your distance for a little bit, until I get desensitized to your scent."

He nodded again, understanding I wasn't coming from a bad place.

Looks came upon me as I studied the faces of those around me. There was no one that I had met in previous travels. A blonde man, seeming to be the leader of the group stepped forward. "May I ask how you came by here?"

"Just traveling through trying to find a new place to settle."

"My name is Carlise Cullen."

And so the introductions began. There was Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Kieran, Reneesme, and Jacob, the wolf. There was one more but they said he was out hunting and should be back soon.

Just after Jacob was introduced, Reneesme came over to me. She raised her arms up and I knew to pick her up. She was absolutely adorable, a perfect combination of her parents. I smiled as she placed a hand on my face. It surprised me when I saw the moment she first saw me. It was different, but nice, to see myself from another's point of view. "Well aren't you a special one."

"Yes." She said smiling and nodding.

I placed her back on the ground and she went straight back over to Jacob. "We never did catch your name." Carlisle said so graciously.

"Annabelle. Annabelle Whitlock."

Again, a big reaction to my last name. They knew something I didn't. But I wasn't going to push it, not yet atleast.

I began to speak to Carlisle when a noise from outside came about. The last one was finally back. I was intrigued as to who this man might be. We all waited until he came closer to the house. Just as he was walking to room, Carlise spoke, "This is…"

"Jasper?"

It was him. After all these years, it was him. "Annabelle, is that really you?"

I nodded, not knowing what else to say. If vampires could cry, I would be balling right now. Without a second thought, I went to him and hugged him for dear life. I gave up on finding him when I tried to kill myself. Never did I think I would ever see him ever again and yet here he was in my arms. "What happened to you Jasper? I was told you were killed." I whispered into his chest.

"That was what I had to let them believe. I was changed. I couldn't chance being around you. As much as I needed you, as much as I love you, I couldn't stand the thought of possibly killing you. How did you…?"

"I tried to kill myself and a man named Charles found me. He saved me. I missed you so much Jasper. Never did I think I would ever see you again."

"Neither did I, Love, neither did I. I thought you would have died many years ago."

I couldn't believe it.

The silence and shock from the others was blatantly obvious. I did not let go as I looked to the others. I thought I lost him before and now I was not going to let go. No one knew what to say for a moment. "This is the Annabelle?" Alice spoke.

"Yes. This is Annabelle Thompson."

"I thought you said your name was Whitlock?" Reneesme asked.

A surprised look was on Jasper's face. "Little Nessie, I was born Annabelle Marie Thompson. When I was changed, I took on the name Annabelle Cooper. And when I left Charles, my creator, I took on the name Whitlock."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because," I said turned back to face him, "I loved you then Jasper, and I still love you. I never forgot about you, not once."

So I took my necklace from under my shirt. It was the locket and my engagement ring on a chain. "You still have them?"

"I never could make myself throw them away. You were my everything, my life, my love, my world. I could nev…"

He silenced me by placing a finger gently on my lips.

I looked him in the eyes. Love. That was all I felt, until his lips touched mine. Bliss, perfect, stunning, absolutely amazing, bliss. Soft and gentle, but yet so much passion. He pulled away only to place his forehead on mine. "I promise you Annabelle, one day, I will make promise on that ring."

"I know, Jasper. I know."

And it was the truth. From this moment on, I was never going to let him go. I lost him once and I was never going to lose him again. So I pulled him in, kissing him once more. A kiss I missed, a kiss that would be one of many, many more to come.


	3. Just the Beginning ! Sam

The first time in quite a while. I hadn't been back to La Push in seven years. My parents has us move. I didn't want to. I had to leave all of my friends. I left Leah, Seth, Embry, Paul, and last but not least Sam. I missed them with all my heart, even though I talked to them a lot. Talking was not the same as hanging out with them. I missed the cliff diving, the bonfires, the hanging at the beach, everything.

But now I was moving back. As much as I loved my parents, I needed to be back in La Push. Something was calling me back. And since I just turned 19, and I was free of everything in California, I packed up all my shit and headed back.

No one knew I was coming. It was going to be surprise for everyone. The only people who knew I was leaving California were my parents; that was it. The instant I got into La Push city limits, I could feel that this was where I was meant to be. This was where my heart felt at home. The smell, the trees, the homes, and the stores, everything brought back my memories; including the memory of how to get to the Clearwater household.

.

.

.

As I pulled up, I knew I was at the right house. So many memories came to mind as soon as I saw it. For a few minutes, all I could do was sit and stare. But I knew I had to get out, so I could surprise them before they saw me.

So I got out of my car, and walked to the door. With a hard and loud knock, I waited. Hearing footsteps on the other side of the door, I stood straight. As soon as the door was open, shock ran across her face. "Leah!" I said jumping on her in a hug.

"Cassie! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I`m moving back to La Push. I have a small house and everything."

"Why didn`t you tell anyone?"

"Hello? You should know me. I love surprising people."

"Wait until everyone sees you, wait `till Sam sees you. He`s going to flip."

"Sam? Why Sam?"

She just had this smirk on her face.

She didn`t say anything. Leah just kept the smirk on her face as she hugged me again. "Have you seen anyo…."

"Who's at the…"

And that was when he stopped in mid sentence. Seth just couldn't believe that it was me. I ran and hugged him. "Sethy! It's so great to see you again."

And so I went over with him what I had just went over with Leah. And soon, Sue came out. She hugged me too. It was a like a mini reunion. But it wouldn't be the same until I saw Sa…everyone else.

I needed to see Sam. He was the one person that I was most looking forwards to seeing. Leah and Seth were coming with me, so they came with me, in my car. Leah sat up front with me and Seth in the back. "So Leah, found any guys lately?"

She shook her head. "Not since Sam. I'm just not really interested in anyone, in this town. I've seen everyone, no one just clicks."

"You and Sam still cool though right? No bad feelings? Especially for me, well you know."

"As I told you, we both decided to end it. Things just weren't the same anymore. And no, I don't hate you for that. You can't help who you like."

"Thanks."

We talked more, on the short ride. I was just so happy that I was back.

Oh crap. The instant that we were parked in front of his house, I couldn't get out. My mind was too wracked with nervousness. Seth smiled. "Come one. Let's get it over with. The longer you wait the worse it will be."

"I guess."

"You guess? I am the master of all. Bow down before me."

Well, at least he made me laugh. "You are lucky you are like a brother to me."

"Awe, and here I thought we could be more."

Before I could, Leach smacked him in the back of the head.

All this made me feel better. I got out and headed to the house. I didn't even both knocking. I just walked in. There were people there. I could hear them in the living room. I snuck to the corner, making sure, no one saw me. I didn't see Sam in the room. So to the one person I knew pretty well, that was there, I was ready. Without hesitation, I ran jumped over the couch, then over the coffee table, and right onto Paul's lap. "Paulie!"

"Cassie?"

"You best believe it boy-oh."

"You know you're not Irish right?"

"Who cares? I like to say it. Anyways, I've heard of these friends of yours, now, I'd like to be introduced."

So I was. There was Jacob and Embry who I already knew, Jared and his girlfriend Kim, Brady, Collin, Quil, and Rachael who is Jacob's sister and now Paul's girlfriend. It was great to meet some new people and see people that I haven't seen in years. But still, the one person I wanted, wasn't there. Leah, Seth, Paul, Jacob, and Embry knew it too.

I knew he was in the house somewhere. But then I heard footsteps. I gave them all a look and told them to not say a thing. I hid by the bookshelf that was near the entrance to the hallway. My heart was racing. He walked out and I saw the back of him. "What's with the noise? I was only go…"

He didn't get to finish. I jumped on his back. Boy was he hot, and I meant by temperature. He jumped slightly and I felt to the ground laughing. I just couldn't stop. I was laughing so hard, I couldn't see right, and I was crying.

When I was finally able to calm down I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked at Sam. He sure has grown. He was huge, so freakishly tall, and fit. My word did he have an amazing body. Then I saw his eyes. He just stood there, staring at me. There was something different in his eyes, when he looked at me, I just couldn't place it. But I knew what I felt. Something was different about him, about the way I felt. I cared about him so much, I really liked him. But just by looking in his eyes, I felt I loved him. All of what I felt towards him before magnified tenfold. It shocked me to say one thing.

As much as I didn't want to, I broke the gaze and looked to his feet for a moment before I was able to get myself to stand up. Without being able to do anything but stand up, I was hugged. Sam just wrapped his arms around my waist, immediately making me wrap my arms around his neck. It felt right, it felt like I belonged there, like I didn't want to let go…ever. "Cassie? What are you doing here?" he said, his arms still around my waist.

"I'm back. And I'm not leaving anytime soon. I'm moving back. I got my own little place nearby. I'm back, Wolfie. I'm back."

He pulled back slightly at the mention of his old nickname I gave him. "I still can't believe you still call me that."

"I'm just awesome like that."

"Still the same old Cassandra."

"Hey. No use of my full name. You know that."

"Cas."

"Sam."

We were silent but we just stared at one another.

We could have stayed like that for a while but we were distracted by a pillow hitting both of us in the head. Paul. Pulling away from Sam, I jumped. I was instantly over the couch, again, and landed on Paul before he had a chance to react. "Damn Cas! When did you become such a guy?"

I knew he was playing around but that didn't stop me from being annoyed. So much so, that I left a small growl escape my throat. Not only did it surprise everyone, it sure as hell surprised me. I stood up, still glaring slightly at Paul. I got my composure and smiled. "So…any plans for today? I mean, after I take my car and my trailer and at least get my shit in my house."

A few laughs sounded and a few eyes were rolled. "Well my lovely's, as much as I hate it, I must leave for now. My things must at least be in my house."

"Need some help?" Sam asked.

"I would love some."

A smile was placed on my lips.

And so it went. But it wasn't just Sam and me. Everyone else, even the ones I had just barely met came too. It felt great to have them all help. It gave me just another reason to feel that coming back was a good idea. So with their help, not only were my things put in my house, but within an hour, all of my things were put away. Everything was where it was meant to be. And that wasn't the only thing we did that day. We went to the beach and just hung out. It was the best day I could have had on my first day back in La Push, even with the feeling for Sam getting so much stronger than I expected them to.

.

.

.

.

.

A week had gone by and things were still amazingly great. The feelings I had for Sam, on the first day, the feelings that I thought I loved him, well, they didn't go away. I don't know how, but they got even stronger. I loved him and I knew that. But I didn't have the guts to tell him. It was hard.

http:/www(.)polyvore(.)com/cgi/set?id=22965265

Cliffs. We were off to the cliffs. It was the first time within the times that I have been here that we were all going cliff diving. Not everyone was going to jump but we were all going to go. Just as I finished getting ready, Sam was at my door. Seeing the look on his face was great. He didn't say anything at first. He just looked at me, stared at me. It felt nice. "Come on Sammy, let's head out. As much as you might like it, we can't have you staring at me all day."

Sure that got him out of his stare. I locked my door and we were off to the cliffs.

.

.

Surely, we arrived and everyone was there. Jumping out of the car, I ran and jumped on Leah's lap. She just glared at me. "I love you too Leah."

"Bite me."

"Don't tempt me." I said wiggling my eyebrows, causing everyone to laugh.

I stood back up and turned to everyone. No one had gone in the water yet. "Oh come on, don't tell me no one has gone in yet."

They shook their heads. After quickly taking off my shoes, I slipped off my shirt and shorts leaving me in my swimsuit. I could feel a lot of eyes on me, including the pair I wanted the most. I turned to see him staring again.

With a smirk on my lips, I turned and ran. Without any hesitation, I jumped, fairly gracefully. The rush of air, the smell of the ocean, the mist; all of it felt amazing. Even when my body slid into the waves, I felt calm. I swam up immediately, feeling the need for air. When I broke the surface, I waved to the top, where they were all watching me. With a small burst, I swam to the shore.

And so the guys started jumping. I did a few more, but after a while, I needed a break. So I sat down with Kim, Rachael, and Leah. Rachael and Kim, within that week, had realized that I liked Sam. And somehow, the conversation that we were having was brought to that. "How long have you known him now?"

"For about 15 years."

"How long have you like him?"

"About 7 years."

"And you never told him?"

"Kim…please."

"It can't be that bad. You just need to tell him."

"Not you too Rachael. I like him, okay?" I said standing up, "I don't want to tell him and have things go down in flames. I care about him and our friendship too much to jeopardize it. It's hard to tell your best friend, since you were four, that you're in love with him."

"You love him?" a male voice asked.

"Paul?" I said turning around.

And it was him.

I stood there for a moment. I knew the girls had heard this revelation but I didn't think that anyone else did. "You love him?"

I nodded. "Since when?"

"Since I got here. I knew I cared about him before, but seeing him again, brought back so much. That first look, just seeing him again, looking into those eyes. It just came back."

Paul just smiled. "I knew you liked him, but love? I never would have thought."

"So what?"

"Just tell him Cas. You love him, we can all see that. And you'd have to be blind to not see that he loves you too. You are the only thing that matters to him now."

"Paul, just shut up. I will tell him when I am ready, not when others tell me to."

"You can't hold it in forever."

"I'm not and I won't. Yes, I love Sam. I do not deny that but it's hard. I've known him since I was four. I can't just go up to him and say, 'Hey Sam, I love you. When I look at you, I see forever. When I hug you, I feel like melting into you. When I hold your hand, I never want to let you go.' I can't do that. When I look into his eyes, I feel as if he is all that I need, all that I could ever want. But I can't tell him that. I don't want, no…I don't need to be rejected. I love Sam, Paul, but I don't want to get hurt."

"You wouldn't get hurt. Not now, not ever."

But that wasn't Paul.

That voice was coming from behind me. And by the voice, I knew it was Sam. I stayed looking at Paul and a few of the others. "You knew? You all knew he was behind me, didn't you? You could have stopped me but no, you just had to let me say it."

"Cassie, it's okay. I know now and nothing bad is going to happen."

"But that is not the point. They should have said something, not let me do that. They should have known. It is the principle of the matter."

"Cassie…" Paul started.

"Not now Paul. I will not deal with this."

And so I left. I quickly grabbed my clothes and took off. I had no idea where I was going but I ran into the forest.

Their voices sounded behind me but I didn't listen. They didn't listen to me so why should I listen to them. Most of all, I needed to get my head on straight before I talk to Sam or anyone else. I needed to make sure that I knew what I was going to say.

I slipped on my clothes as soon as I was a fair distance away. My mind just went into overdrive. I wanted to go back to talk to Sam but a part of me was saying not to because there was a chance that things were not going to be the same and that I was going to get hurt. As much as I loved Sam, I just didn't want to get my hopes up, even with what he said and what Paul said.

By the time that I realized I was still in the forest, I had no idea how long I had been in there. And to my dismay, I had no clue where I was. I couldn't freak out though. As much as I wanted to, I knew that it would serve me better to be calm and relaxed. Freaking out would only cause more trouble.

Step after step, I couldn't find out where I was. My heart was racing. Doubt of finding my way out of there was starting to seep into my mind. I was keeping myself as calm as I could but I wasn't perfectly calm. Going to move forward, I heard a crunch. I turned, trying to find the direction from where it came. I didn't have any luck. "Hello? Is anyone there? Hello?"

Nothing. "Hello? Can you help me? Is anyone there?"

Another crunch, and then another, and another. Soon a figure appeared from out of the trees. It was a black-haired guy, with red eyes. He was pale and absolutely beautiful. His eyes made me feel weary. Something wasn't right about him. "Did you need help miss?"

"I kind of got lost."

"Let me help you." He said with a somewhat creepy smile on his face.

He walked closer. I was not liking him. I tried to back away. But before I could get anywhere, He had me pinned to a tree. "Most people are attracted to me, pulled in by my presence, but you pull away."

"You creep me out. Something tells me not to trust you."

"Very smart. I can see playing with you is going to be fun. You smell like those damn wolf boys. They seem to be friends of yours. I've seen you around them for the last week."

"What are yo…"

"I see they haven't told you. Boy, this is going to be much more fun than I thought."

"What are you?"

"Good question. Most ask who, not what. I am what your legends call the 'cold ones'."

"Vampire."

"Very good."

"Do you remember the other parts of the…"

"Leave her alone you Leech."

He was here. Sam was here to save me. I breathed a sigh of relief. I smiled to Sam even with the vampire right there. Sam was pissed as hell but he smiled back. His eyes light up as they saw me. A smirk appeared on the lips of Red Eyes. "I see. This is going to be a lot of fun. Looks like I have your little imprint wolf boy. I'm going to make it so much worse for you my little pet. Your lover boy over there is going to grieve so much, he will be begging for death. And I will graciously give it to him."

"You will not touch her!"

Sam was starting to shake and the Red Eyes was just laughing. Before I could register it, where Sam was, was a huge black wolf and Sam was no where to be see. Red Eyes dropped me and went after the wolf. I backed away as fast as I could. This was going to get messy. Just as I got about ten feet away, more wolves the same size as the black one appeared and went after this vampire. They were tearing him apart.

But the black wolf was no where to be seen, in the tussle. He was running towards me. I stiffened. He stopped and somewhat kneeled to the ground. This was not normal wolf behavior. "You're not going to hurt me?"

It shook it's head as if it understood me. It looked up and I saw these eyes; eyes that I would know anywhere. And that's when I knew it. The legends. "Sam."

He nodded his head. I smiled, forgetting for a moment the chaos that was happening behind him. But then he nudged his head towards his back. "You want me to climb on?"

He nodded once again. Knowing what I knew, I knew he wouldn't hurt me. So I climbed onto his back, wrapping my arms around his neck. His fur felt so soft in my hands. Almost as soon as I was on, Sam, my black wolf, was off and running.

By the time we stopped, Sam's house was right in front of us. I slid off his back and looked to him. Something about his eyes told me to stay put, and that was what I did. He ran off into the trees. Only moments later did he return in just a pair of cut-off shorts. As much as I knew I shouldn't in the situation, I couldn't help but check him out. Abs like a washboard, perfectly toned chest, upper arms the size of my thighs. He was my version of the perfect guy. I shook myself out of my stare as he came closer. He placed an arm around my waist and led me into the living room.

Sitting on the couch, Sam turned to me. I waited for him. I didn't know where to start. "Cas, you are taking this so well. You were attacked by a vampire and now know the old legends are real. How are you so calm?"

"I don't know. I feel safe here, protected, like I'm meant to be here."

"That's good. Now, I..uh…I have…um…"

"Sam, is there something you need to say, other then the fact that you are a shifter?"

He nodded. He looked so nervous. It made him that much more adorable. "I…do you remember all parts of the legends?"

I had a feeling I knew what he was talking about…imprinting. For a moment, I felt crushed, knowing that he was going to imprint and that it wouldn't be me. But then I remembered earlier. "You mean imprinting?"

He nodded again, a small smile coming across his face. I knew what it meant. Before I could stop myself, I leaned in and kissed him lightly. Even in that small moment, I felt more than I could have imagined. As cliché as it sounds, I felt those fireworks. Just like those lips were the lips I was mean to kiss for my entire life.

When Sam was quiet for too long, I looked down, slightly embarrassed. I didn't know what to do. I stood up, not knowing what else to do. With one last look, I closed my eyes and started walking away. I didn't need to get my heart hurt more than it was. I didn't hear anything. He wasn't moving. He wasn't stopping me. He wasn't doing anything. I was going forward until I bumped into something. Moreover, I bumped into him.

I looked up for only a moment before he smiled and leaned in. His lips on mine were like nothing else. This time, the kiss was longer. It started off slow, for him surprising me. But then I could feel the love and the passion coming from Sam. It heated up quickly. My arms snaked around his neck, placing my hands in his hair, and bringing him in closer. Perfect. That was the only way I could describe it. We only pulled away when we had to breathe. "Sam."

"Cassandra."

"Surprisingly, I like the way you say my name."

"I…you…you are my imprint."

I knew that now but it was good to hear it. "So, it's okay for me to say I love you Sam."

A huge smile. He was smiling bigger than I had ever seen him. "I love you too Cassandra."

A quick kiss before we were rudely interrupted. "Aww. You finally told her."

"Paul, I had no choice. Did you…"

"We did. He's never coming back."

"You mean Red-Eyes? How do you kill a vampire?"

"Cas, how do you know we…"

"Can it Paul. 'He's never coming back,' oh yeah, that's not easy to decipher."

"Rip them apart and burn all the pieces."

I nodded.

It was for a little bit after they came in that things were explained. Yes, I knew the legends but I did not know the details. There was so much I didn't know. But by the end, everyone but Sam had left. They wanted to give us time alone, and I was thankful for that.

With nothing in particular on the tv, we sat on the sofa. I was in between his legs, with my back to his chest. His arms were wrapped comfortably around me. We didn't say much but words weren't needed. I love him and he knows that now. Never did I think moving back to La Push was going to change things this much. From what I was told, things could get bad, really bad, but I didn't care. The pack was here to protect the town and I had Sam to protect me.


	4. My World, My Everything ! Paul

Him. It had to be him. Of all people why him? Why me? I wanted to punch him, to hurt him for the way he hurt me. Yet, at the same time, I felt like hugging him. Just being close to him. The conflicting emotions were way too much for me to handle. I just couldn't take it. So I did the only thing that I could. I ran.

As fast as I could, I ran. Paul, of all people, it had to be Paul. Imprinting. Not from my end. He…I hated him so much. I hated him yet the imprint was telling me it would go away, that one day me and him would be together and happy. Why did the damn tribal legends have to be true? Why did my brother have to be one and bring me into this? Why him?

That was all my mind could think about. I couldn't hear anyone follow me but I did hear something else. Howling. This only made me run faster. I was so far into the forest that I had no idea where I was going. But I knew where I was heading away from.

.

.

Time was not something I paid attention to. Stopping only happened when I tripped. Touching the ground, I just curled up around myself. I couldn't move. I didn't want to move.

"Carmen! Carmen!"

Turning my head to where the voice came, I relaxed at the sight. "Carmen!" he said running to me, "Are you okay?"

"Why me Embry? Why did Paul have to Imprint on me?"

Tears leaked from my eyes. "It's not as bad as you think. He feels horrible about what happened between you two. Even before the imprint."

"He cheated. I saw…walked in and saw him and _her_ kissing."

"It's not like that. I promise you."

I pulled away from him. "How can you promise? How the hell can you know that?"

"Carmen Alexandria Call, my little sister, I love you to death. Remember what I said about when we phase?"

"You…you hear each other's thoughts."

Feeling his warm hands on my cheeks, I had no choice but to look him in the eyes. "He thinks about that day. I see what happened. He didn't want it. He never wanted to hurt you. Never would he kiss someone else, especially not her."

"Embry, how…if he didn't, why didn't he try to talk to me? To convince me to listen to him?"

"He did. You were just too hard headed to listen, to even consider it. I tried to tell you before. But you wouldn't listen to me either. Every time someone mentioned him, you ignored us or walked away. Please talk to him. I know how much it hurt you, but I also know the truth."

"But…I can't. It's just too hard."

I was quiet.

My heart was torn. For so long, I thought he kissed her, that he wanted her more then he wanted me. But now…I actually listened, truly honestly listened to the words. And strangely, and hurtfully, I knew they were true. But I didn't know what to do. I couldn't comprehend that this was really happening. "Carmen, if you can't talk to him, at least listen. Let him explain, let him tell you what really happened. It will be for the best."

"I…I guess I have to. Embry?"

"Yes little sister?"

"Take me to him, please. Better now then never."

Nodding, gently and gracefully, Embry picked me up. And so he ran.

.

.

.

Back to the house where we were. Back to Sam and Emily's, where this all started. Where I had seen him for the first time in a year. And right there he was. Right on the steps of the back door. Closing my eyes, I composed myself as my brother placed me on my feet. Almost as soon as I was standing, Embry was gone. All there was, was Paul and myself. Everyone else seemed to disappear, to leave us to solve this problem.

Walking to him, all I could think was that I had to keep it together. Going past him, I sat down on the steps. If I did not sit down, I wasn't sure if I could handle talking to him. "Carmen, please, just listen," he said kneeling in front of me, "Please. You don't have to talk, if you don't want to. But please let me explain."

With a deep breath, I said, "Go ahead."

"Thank you."

I could hear the relief in his voice. But I wasn't looking at him. I just couldn't face him.

"It's not like you think. I never kissed her. I never wanted her. Even back then, before I phased, I couldn't see myself with anyone but you. You changed me. With you, it was never about sex. It was about how you cared enough to take the time with me, about how you showed me love when no one else did."

Not seeing his face, I felt the truth in his words. They weighed on me like the world was on my shoulders. "Sheila was nothing. She pushed herself on me. I wasn't expecting it. She had me against the wall and kissed me just as you came in. I didn't want her there. I never…"

"I always thought you…that you wanted her…more then you wanted me. I loved you Paul, even though you made mistakes. But I…"

"I was always grateful for that. I loved you too. I still love you for that matter."

A small smiled escaped my lips, but only for a moment. "Even though I helped _change_ you, I never felt good enough. I never felt like I was good enough for someone to stay with me, to love me and not hurt me. And then there was you. I thought you changed for good. I felt good with you. But then I saw you that day. My feelings of inadequacy came back. I thought I was right, that I wasn't good enough if you were kissing someone else."

Gently, he touched my cheek. His warm hand felt so good, so…right. I couldn't help but look at him. His eyes held so much. He was hurt about what happened, but thankful I was talking to him, letting him explain. Most of all, his eyes held love. "You are good enough. You were always good enough. Too good really. I was the one not good enough. I messed up so much in the past. Never did I think I would find someone to love me like you did. Never could I imagine some one as perfect as you."

"I'm not perfect."

"That is true. You are flawed, but you are perfect for me. Everything you are, everything you do, is what I want, what I always wanted."

"Paul…I…for so long, I hated you. I hated what you did to me, what I did to myself. I always thought you went back to your old ways, that you didn't want me anymore. Guess I was kidding myself, trying to rob myself of sanity, of happiness. Though I seemed to hated you. I never really hated you. I hated that I still loved you, even after what I saw. I still love you. I never stopped."

The smile on his face was bigger then I ever saw him smile…ever. Without hesitation, he wrapped his arms around me and held me. And I let him. In fact, I let my arms wrap right around him. It felt right. Warm, comforting, so perfect, like I was meant to be there. "I love you Carmen. And I will never stop, ever."

Pulling back enough to see his face but not leave his arms, I smiled.

Looking up at him, there was only one thing that I could do; only one thing I wanted to do. So I did it. I leaned up and kissed him gently. And that moment, short as it was, was amazing. More than perfect. In that moment, I knew. It wasn't just the imprint. Paul was made for me, and I for him. He was my other half, the part to fill the hole I had felt for so long.

Before I knew it, his lips were back on mine. And this time, I didn't pull away. I wanted this as much as he did. His lips matched mine. He was gentle, not wanting to push the boundary. But I wasn't having it. I wanted more.

That wasn't happening though. Whooping and hollering interrupted us. Embarrassed by the disruption, I buried my face into his chest. Blushing and smiling was all I could do. I didn't want them to see this. "Carmen. It's okay. I love you, you love me. They know that. Nothing is ever going to change that. You'll always have me."

"As you have me."

With one more kiss, we walked inside, shortly followed by the others.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

I'll always remember that day. I'll always remember everything. Paul was, and always will be, the only man in my life, the only one I'll ever love.

.

.

.

.

"Paul, you are my everything. In this entire world, never could I imagine loving someone like you, and having you love me back. Yet here we are. You are my world, and nothing else matters. I am glad to finally be able to call you my husband. We have so much to look forward to."

"And I couldn't imagine doing it with anyone but you."

He kissed me softly, but even so that caused a chorus of cheering from our guests. It was our reception after all. Turning to him, I picked up a small bag from under the table and handed it to him. "Carmen."

"I know Paul, but trust me. It's not so much the gift itself but what the gift shows."

He looked unsure but reached into the bag anyway. A huge smile was on my face as he pulled out what looked like a big ring box. Opening it, his face went from unsure to shocked and unbelieving. He dropped the box, making it close in the process. "Is that…does that mean…what I think that means?"

I nodded.

The smile on his face was infectious. Hugging me, he was careful yet enthusiastic. The smile never left his face as we turned to our family and friends. Quickly he grabbed the box that I gave him. Paul stood behind me, his arms around me. "Everyone…"

He pulled the small yellow pacifier from the box and showed everyone. Shock and awe landed on all their faces. "I guess we're starting a family sooner then we thought." I commented.

"And I will be loving every minute of it."

Placing my lips on his, I knew. There was so much life to live, to look forward to. And I had Paul with me for every step of the way.


	5. From the Heart ! Seth

_**I got this idea for a one shot about Seth. I don't know what sparked it. All I knew was that I wanted to finish it so I could get my mind on my other stories. Hopefully you like this one. I am working on the next Paul one and I am trying to work on the Emmett one as well. So here you go before I get to into this note.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A year it had been. A year and he had changed so much. I wasn't the same girl I used to be. He wasn't the same boy. Mind you, I hadn't really seen or talked to him in that year. He decided we shouldn't be friends any more, that it would be better if we weren't around each other at all. He broke me that day. I fell to pieces and he had no idea how much him leaving affected me. He was my best friends for years. We knew each other since we were born practically. And truthfully, I liked him more then I should. He was my best friend and, at the time, I was in love with him. He meant the world to me, and out of nowhere, he left me to fall. My best friend was the reason for my depression. Seth Clearwater had broken me.

.

.

It took a nearly 6 month to get over it to a point where i could live, where I could have my other friends treat me normally. The first couple of weeks were the hardest. I would see him, but I would never really look at him. I couldn't face him. I knew he had changed. Everyone did. He just started hanging out with Sam Uley and his 'gang' as everyone called it. I knew they were decent people but that didn't make me hate them any less for taking Seth away from me. Whatever it was that was going on with all of them, was the reason that Seth was gone. I hated them so much.

As much as I cared for Seth before, I started to hate him too. My feelings of love were still there, just pushed way, way to the back recesses of my subconscious. He left me alone. After all the years we were friends, he just left me. I never talked to him or any of his family, even though my mom and his mom were best friends. They even tried to get us to talk about six months after the fact. I was too stubborn. He straight up told me that he didn't want to be around me, that he didn't want to be my friend any more. He made that choice and I was going to keep it that way. It was what he wanted after all.

It took six months to get almost normal. To everyone, it seemed like I was before he left. I was a better actor then I thought I was. I was nowhere near normal. There was a hole in my heart, in my general existence. I know people would say I was too young, that I was only fifteen at the time and 16 now, and that he was just one person, one boy. But I felt that he was meant to be a part of my life. He was a big part of my life, a part that I was sure I would never get back. But I learned to move on, or at least pretend that I did. Things were decent. A whole year had passed and there wasn't a day that I didn't think about him. But at that point I had resigned myself to the fact that he would never be in my life again.

.

.

"Marilyn! Marilyn Charlotte Lively!"

She ripped the headphones out of my mp3 player.

"Damn it Sarah! I was enjoying that."

"Yes but now you have me here to entertain you."

"Oh yay." I said playfully joking.

She just glared at me and laughed. "So are we going to go to the beach after school or what? Everyone else is coming."

"You can. I'm not."

"Marilyn. Come on. Not this again."

"He said that year ago he didn't want to be around me. So I don't talk to him. I don't look at him. He will be there so I won't."

"Marilyn."

"No Sarah. I won't talk about this. I don't want to deal with it."

I went to walk away.

She didn't want that to happen. "I thought you were over this. We all thought you got over this whole Seth thing." She yelled at me.

"Well you thought wrong. I'm just a better actor then you all think."

"What is so important about him? Why can't you get over him?"

"He was there for me. I knew him since I was born. He was there for me through everything. From when my dad died, from me being made fun of, from everything. He is the only person would make me feel better. He was my best friend. I...I cared about him as more than just a friend but I didn't dare tell him that. Him leaving me, telling me he didn't want me, broke me. I've haven't been the same. I..."

I couldn't continue. He was there.

Ten feet away Seth was standing with a few of his 'friends'. He heard what I had said. He saw me. I wanted to run but I couldn't. My feet were rooted to the spot. I caught his eyes. A year and i finally looked at him. He was staring at me. It felt different. After a moment, he just started smiling. Why would he smile? After a year he 'sees' me and he just smiles. I just walk away. There was no way I was going to talk to him. "Lyn! Lyn!"

I didn't listen. Before i knew it, he was right there. "Lyn, please."

"You lost the right to call me that a year ago."

"But..."

"No buts. You said you wanted nothing to do with me. You didn't want to be my friend. You didn't even want to talk to me at all. That was what you wanted. It's going to stay that way. You left me Seth. I was your best friend since birth and you fucking left me. No. Just no."

I ignored him and walked away. As much as it pained me, I had to leave. There was no way I was going to get attached again. No way at all. I would not be broken by him again.

.

.

The rest of the day, I did my best to ignore him. I didn't look at him, didn't speak to him. If I saw him, I walked in the other direction. All of a sudden, he wanted to talk to me. After a whole fucking year. What the hell was this sudden change about? Why now?

When I got home, my mom could tell something was wrong. Before I even put my things on the dining room table, she asked, "What happened? And don't tell me it's nothing."

"I...I saw Seth today."

"Don't you see him every day?"

"Not just glancing in the hallways."

And so I told her what happened. She stared at me. "What I don't get is why now? Why all of a sudden after a year did he want to talk now?"

"He just stared at you?"

"He caught my eyes and all of a sudden we were just standing there. Then out of nowhere, he just started smiling."

She smiled. It was like she knew something. "You know something don't you?"

"I think I may know. But I'm not sure. I have to ask Sue something to be sure."

"Will you tell me when you know for sure?"

"If it is what I think it is, Seth will have to be the one to tell you. And you will have to listen."

"I haven't talked to him in a fucking year. Why would I want to listen to him?"

"Watch your language."

"Mom. I don't want to talk to him. I don't want to listen to him."

She didn't say anything else. My mom knew I didn't want to talk about it.

.

.

All during the rest of the school week, Seth tried. He tried to talk to me, tried to get me to listen. But I was too stubborn to listen to him. He would wait by my locker. He would be there when I got out of my classes. Each day he tried harder. But nothing happens. I just don't want to deal with it. He hurt me. As much as I still cared, I was getting annoyed and a little angry that he kept trying. He just wouldn't get the hint.

But it was what happened on Friday, after school that got to me, really got to me. I was doing my usual run. This time I went a little further because of the craziness of the past week. It was calming. Until I literally ran into Embry Call. Standing up, I dusted myself off. I went to continue running but a hand grabbed my shoulder. "Marilyn."

"What do you want Embry?" I said pulling myself away from his grip.

"To talk to you."

"And what would you, of all people, want to talk to me about?" I spat.

"Seth."

"Don't start with that. I don't want to talk to him. I don't want to talk about him to my mom. Why the hell would I want to talk to you?"

"He's hurt. You just keep ignoring him."

"Why would I care?"

He lifted his eyebrows. "You still care about him. It's not hard to see."

"So what if I do? He hurt me first. A year ago, he called me; he didn't tell me in person, he called me to say we couldn't be friends any more. He told me we couldn't talk or be around each other at all. He was my best friend. Since we were practically born! He hurt me first. I was broken! He meant more to me than anything and he fucking left me! I was hurt more than he will ever know, more then he feels right now, and you expect me to be sorry? You expect me to be decent to you? Of all people? You took him away from me. Just as soon as he wasn't my friend, he was always around you and the rest of your 'friends'. Why the hell should I care?"

I was pissed.

More pissed than I expected to be. I needed to let out his anger at some point but this wasn't what I expected. And I thought that I would end up feeling better after that rant. But I didn't. It only got worse. The anger just radiated through my body, coursing through my veins. I barely started shaking when it happened. Such an intense pain. It felt as though every bone in my body was breaking, then healing and re-breaking again. It seemed like it would never stop.

But when it did. I felt...different. something wasn't right. I was looking at everything from a different perspective. It felt off. **Marilyn**_._

_Voices. Just fucking great. I'm hearing voices._

**You are not hearing things.**

There it was again. But before I could do anything else, I heard a growl. In front of me was a huge gray wolf with dark spots. I went to back away, when I saw fur. I had fur. **What the hell?**

_Marilyn...this is Embry._

**you're a wolf?**

_So are you. _

**How is that possible?**

_The legends._

**I thought they were just legends. I never thought they would have any basis in reality.**

_Trust me. I thought the same. We all did._

**All? What do you mean by all?**

_Well, there's me, Jake, Quil, Leah, Seth, Sam, Colin..._

**So you're whole 'gang' is a part of this?**

_We aren't a gang!_

**I know that, but I don't know a better way to describe it.**

_Well that is not the issue at hand. We need to get you to Jake._

**Why him?**

_He is my alpha, the head wolf of our pack._

**Before we go, what do I look like? I mean as this wolf.**

It was only then that I got an image of a wolf. Tall, thin but muscular. Dark gray almost black, over most of the body. White and a light gray was on the muzzle, neck, and underbelly. _This is you._

**Can we go see Jake now? I really want to figure this all out.**

He nodded. And started moving. I had to follow him.

I was a giant wolf. It was insanely weird. But that meant if I was a wolf, then that meant vampires were real too. **They are real. Jake is with some now.**

**Wait a second. Won't he get...**

_He won't get hurt. These vampires are good ones. They don't drink from humans, only animals. You remember the Cullens?_

**Yeah. I met Carlisle a few time when i had to go to the hospital in forks. He was always really nice.**

_Him and his family are vampires. We'll explain more when we get there._

**I feel like I'm on some drug trip. This is some of the craziest shit.**

_Such a potty mouth for a girl._

**Oh bite me.**

_I don't think Seth would like that very much. _ He said with a smirk.

**Seth? Why would he matter?**

_He'll have to tell you that._

**Hold on here. I know we've been doing it for a moment here but how the hell am I talking to you right now?**

He laughed. Well, as much as a wolf could laugh I guess. _It's a wolf thing. When we are in out wolf forms, we share minds. So whatever you think about, if anyone has phased with you, they will hear it or feel it._

_**Great. No damn privacy.**_

He just laughed as we continued on. It wasn't long before we came up to this house. It looked huge. I could smell something. It burned my nose a little but it was sweet. Almost too sweet but it wasn't unbearable.

Only a moment after we arrived, did a few people come out. One was Jacob Black, one was Carlisle, and the other was some bronze haired dude. The bronzed haired one looked at me. **What the hell man? I'm getting stares already. Just fan-fucking-tastic**. "I didn't know this one had a potty mouth."

I growled at him. **How did he know I said that?** "I am Edward Cullen."

**A vampire**. "Yes, a vampire. Some of my kind have abilities. I can read minds."

**Makes sense I guess. Not any weirder then me turning into a giant furball**_. _

"I could say the same thing."

"Who is this one? I don't recognize it." Jacob said.

**It? I am not an it. I am a female thank you very much. Not an it and certainly not a male. Do you see a penis hanging off me? No! **

Edward just laughed at me as did Embry. i was about to say my name but Embry said it for me. _Marilyn Lively._

"Marilyn Lively." Edward told Jacob.

Instantly Jacob's shirt and pants were off. And almost as quickly, he changed into this giant russet wolf. Seeing that was going to take time getting used to. Marilyn. Really?

**The one and only. **

You never showed any signs of changing.

**Yeah well you were never around me. Any of you.**

Before he could even ask when and how, Embry had showed him our little confrontation that caused it.

Wow.

**You think?**

You need to keep calm. I think I need to explain a few things.

**Yes. That would be a good idea.**

And he did.

He explained that the legends were real, all of them. He explained the mind thing, imprinting, and he explained how there were two packs, why there were two, and everything to do with the Cullens. He even told me of Renesmee and how he imprinted on her. It was a lot to take in but I know I could handle it. But at the end of the conversation, he said one thing that sparked me a little. Seth is not going to like this. You being a wolf I mean.

**Why does everyone keep mentioning Seth? What does he have to do with me and this?**

Seth never wanted you to get involved in this. You are more involved in the wolf thing then he or anyone wanted.

**If he is so involved, and what not, where is he? I know there is something not being told and I assume it's to do with him.**

He went to visit his mom for a bit. Edward, could you give him a call. But don't mention that Marilyn is a wolf. And can you see about getting something for Marilyn to wear? I'm going to try to see if I can help her phase back.

Edward nodded and disappeared inside the house. Carlisle had followed him.

I looked to Jake. **Phase back?**

You need to be human again. Usually for new wolves, it is hard to change back, depending on their reaction. You seem to be taking this well. And one thing I forgot to mention. When you phase, your clothes rip to shreds, so when you phase back to human, you're naked. The clothes Edward is getting will be for you. Now, what you need to do is think happy, think human.

Before I was going to do that, I trotted off to the cover of the trees. I was not going to try this in front of them. No way.

Once in cover, I laid on the ground. I tried to relax. It seemed to take forever to relax my mind. Once ready at that point, I began thinking of being human, of imagining myself slowly turning back. My four legs covered in fur turning into two arms and two legs. Imagining the tail disappearing. I kept repeating those thoughts over and over in my head. After so long, I felt a sharp bit of pain, and suddenly, I was no longer a wolf. "This whole being naked thing, is going to be a major pain in the ass."

I just heard laughing in reply. Human laughing.

A small woman had appeared. She handed me a bag with some clothing. A pair of shorts, a bra, and a tank top. I quickly put on the clothing and walked out. As I walked out, Jake came over to me and put an arm around my shoulder. "You did amazingly well. Some of us didn't phase back for a while."

"I maybe a little stressed out but that doesn't mean I don't believe it. It is hard not to when I was a wolf."

"Well, Seth should be here any moment. You ready to talk to him."

"I'm going to have to don't I?"

He nodded. "Well, I might as well get it over with. Better now than to wait. I do have one question before he gets here though. Is this whole wolf thing the reason why he said we couldn't be friends?"

"Yes. Us wolves can be very unpredictable and violate when new. It could have been very dangerous for you to be around him. Also, only those directly involved, like the Elders, the wolves themselves and any imprints are the only ones allowed to know. We can't have the whole world knowing."

All I could do this time was nod. I guess in a way, I understood the reason why he did what he did. But nonetheless it still hurt.

When we stepped inside the house, I was overwhelmed by the smell. It took a moment to get used to the impact of it. When I fully came to my senses, I saw the woman who gave me the clothes. she smiled to me. "Hi there. I'm Alice."

"I'm Marilyn. Thank you for the clothes. I most certainly wouldn't want to be naked."

"You're welcome."

She was about to offer me a tour of the house when we heard the door. Seth had just arrived. That was the only possibility.

As much as I knew I needed to talk to him, I couldn't help but look away from the entrance to the living room. I knew he had come in, I could smell him. He smelled like sandalwood, pine, and a slight bit of the ocean. "Marilyn."

Only then did I start to look up. I began at his feet. Bare legs at the bottom, with shorts covering the rest. Moving up, there were his abs. He was very well toned. Nice chest as well. I could see that for he had no shirt. Then finally his face. Same chin and jaw line that he has had. Same lips same nose. But when I saw his eyes, that was it. Nothing else mattered. Everything was him, and him alone. All the other people in my life, nothing. They no longer had any ties to me. Seth. That was all I saw. All that I need. He held me to the earth, not gravity. He was my sun, and I revolved around him.

I imprinted. From what Jacob told me about it, I knew I had done it. There was no other possible explanation for what just happened. The others must have saw what happened. I heard a few whispers, but didn't listen. Seth had walked up to me. "Marilyn..."

"Seth, I..."

"What are you doing here? I thought..."

"There was an incident with Embry. I know about the shifter thing."

He turned to find Embry, a scowl on his face. "He didn't really do anything. He said something and I got really mad. I had a lot of held up frustration and I left it out. I...I'm a wolf."

He was speechless. It took him a moment to get his thoughts together. "I have one question. When you looked at me, you imprinted didn't you? I know what it is like to see someone do it."

I nodded, not daring to speak. "You want to know a secret?"

Again, I nodded. "When I finally looked you in the eyes on Monday, after a year, I did the same."

This time it was me that was a little speechless.

This was too weird and I had no idea where to go. Until one thing hit me. And then I hit him, across the chest. "You ass. You know, you could have just saved all this trouble, this entire damn year, if you went to tell me we couldn't be friends instead of calling me."

"I..."

He knew I was right at this point. I smiled. "Just because we imprinted on one another doesn't mean I'm giving in right away. You have a lot to make up for, for doing what you did."

"I know. And I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you know nothing, and I mean nothing, like that will ever happen again."

I couldn't help it. I just hugged him. After a year, I just wanted a hug from my best friend, from my imprint and imprinter, from the guy I would end up being with for as long as I lived.


End file.
